NOA-0132 Hotarubi
The is an armed transport ship and the second ship of Tekkadan in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Capabilities Based on a cargo transport ship, its central hull is renovated to the same type as Isaribi's, and dedicated hangars are added on both sides to enable it to carry a large number of MS. Armed with one main gun at the rear of the bridge, two anti-aircraft guns on both sides of the bridge, eight missile launchers and two wire anchors at the bow. Armaments ;*Main Gun ;*Anti-Aircraft Gun ;*Missile Launcher Special Equipments & Features ;*Wire Anchor History After Tekkadan's first mission ended in success, the organization expand greatly, opening an Earth Branch and recruiting extensively. Among the new assets acquired was an armored ship named 'Hotarubi'. In 325 P.D., Mikazuki Augus return to Mars from Saisei on the Hotarubi, which was carrying several new STH-16 Shidens and the two overhauled Gundams belonging to Tekkadan. It was left at the spaceport while Mikazuki returned to the surface to support the group defending the Admoss Company's half-metal mine. The Hotarubi was present during the space battle against the Dawn Horizon Corps, launching several Shidens and Akihiro's Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City. It also served as a resupply and repair center for exhausted and damaged mobile suits. After the battle with Dawn Horizon, it was prepped for transporting the Shidens that was originally intended for the Earth Branch. When the border war between Arbrau and the SAU began, it was sent early at Orga's command to find out what was happening on Earth. The crew was denied permission to land at Abrau's spaceport due to interference from Galan Mossa, but they managed to make a detour via SAU. After Orga decided to dissolve the Earth Branch, the Isaribi and Hotarubi were both used to transport all assets, members, and mobile suits back to Mars. The Hotarubi was then involved in Tekkadan's assault on JPT Trust, once again serving to resupply and repair the exhausted mobile suits. During the space battle between the Arianrhod Fleet and McGillis' coup forces, which Tekkadan had allied with, the Hotarubi was heavily damaged by the enemy's Dainsleif volley, with at least one hangar destroyed and losing weapons control. The crew was eventually evacuate to the Isaribi. The Hotarubi was then tethered to and remotely piloted from Isaribi, serving as the latter's shield as Tekkadan charged towards the enemy fleet. When they were close enough to the enemy fleet, the Hotarubi was cut off from Isaribi, and allowed to drift towards the enemy. Unknown to the enemy, Gundam Flauros was still on the ship but its last ditch attempt to hit the enemy's flagship failed, and the Gundam was destroyed. The Hotarubi then self-destruct, releasing the nano-mirror chaff as a smoke screen for the retreating Isaribi. Picture Gallery Kenji Teraoka Hotarubi.jpg|NOA-0132 Hotarubi illustration Notes & Trivia *The vessel's name comes from a Japanese word referring to the light of a firefly. *Like Isaribi, the ship's code number is a reference to Bright Noa and when he captained in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. References External links